Revenge of the Karate Kid
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Jack and Kim receive an opportunity to be in a movie. They gladly accept. Kim gets poisoned. Is the man who he claims to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Now this is just a little story about Kim and Jack when they get asked to be another movie! Enjoy! **

Kim was trying to sleep. Jack was watching the news. They both heard the doorbell ring.

"Babe, your turn!" Kim hollered from the bedroom.

Jack groaned as he got up. He opened it and saw a middle-aged man. "Are you Jack Brewer?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am," Jack said.

"I hear that you are good at karate."

"Third degree black belt."

"And do you know where I can find Kim Crawford?"

"Um, Kim's my wife," Jack said.

"What about her? How good is she?"

"Also a third degree black belt."

The man smiled. "I am James Howard. I wanted to know if you both want to be in a movie."

"Wow, what movie?"

"It is called 'Revenge of the Karate Kid'. It is about a man and a woman who fall in love but their fathers are arch enemies."

"Babe, who is it?" Kim walked into the living room.

"Kim, this is James Howard. He wants us to be in 'Revenge of the Karate Kid'."

"But Jack, remember I'm pregnant, think about the baby," Kim looked worried.

"That works! I also had that planned!" James exclaimed. "The woman becomes pregnant so she can marry the man."

"Alright! I guess we are going to Hollywood." Kim said.


	2. Chapter 2

**What up, people? Just got bored. So I decided to update again.**

James, Jack, and Kim arrived at Hollywood.

"The last time we were here, we were in the Karate Games," Kim whispered.

"Yup," Jack breathed.

_Jack's POV _

I looked at the sign. James took us to our hotel room.

"It's nice!" Kim exclaimed.

"Meet us down at the studio tomorrow at 10:00 AM." James informed.

"Alright we'll be there," I said for Kim and I.

James left. We laid on the bed.

Kim fell asleep. So, I just got up, gently laying her head on a pillow.

I saw that it was 5:30. So I decided to see what was in the pantry. I saw some macaroni and cheese. Kim liked macaroni and cheese. After I prepared it, I awoke Kim.

"I don't want to wake up, Daddy!" Kim said in her sleep. I laughed, Kim has always done that since she got pregnant.

After 2 minutes, she finally woke up.

"What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Macaroni and cheese." I said.

"Ooh, my favorite!" Kim exclaimed.

Then we ate.

**Whew! I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! Updating time! **

James and his daughter were walking around the studio.

"Are you sure, you want to do this, Sweetie?" James asked.

"Dad, don't worry. If you want me to injure Kim?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and don't forget, she's expecting. So, kidnapped her, when Jack isn't around, and bring her to the lair."

"Yes, daddy."

"And, Lindsay?"

"Yes."

"You say you know her from high school?"

"Yes. So, when?"

"During the meeting. Let me call Jack and tell not to bring Kim due to the pregnancy."

"Mm-hm." Lindsay nodded.

James pulled his cell phone. "Um, Jack. Because Kim's pregnant, don't bring her. What? Okay. Bye."

"So,?" Lindsay asked.

"He says, she has a very high fever and he won't be able to come."

"The poison! It worked!" Lindsay rubbed her hands together.

_Jack and Kim's hotel. _

Kim was sleeping. Jack knelt by her side, and put a hand on her stomach. _Her stomach's gotten a little bigger. _Jack thought.

Kim moaned as she woke up. Jack stood up. "Hey, princess." Jack kissed Kim.

"Hi." Kim said weakly.

"Are you okay?"

Kim shook her head. "I don't feel right."

Jack looked worried. "Kim, when did the feeling start coming?"

"Last night. After supper."

"The macaroni and cheese!" Jack exclaimed. "It must have been poisoned or something!"

"Go! Go, get help!" Kim exclaimed.

Lindsay walked in as soon as Jack left. She put a hand over Kim's mouth. "I'm sorry, sweetie."Then Lindsay flew out the window and brought Kim to James.

"Good work. I'm sorry sweetie. But this is for your own good." James laughed evilly.

Kim held her stomach and groaned. "You will pay, James!"

"How?" James laughed evilly.

**Chapter 3, completed! Whew! Hope you people enjoyed! I love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yay! Updating time!**

"How?" James laughed evilly.

"Jack!" Kim screamed.

"Kim!" Jack heard Kim scream.

He ran over here. "James, what are you doing to Kim?"

"I am going to kill her." James laughed evilly.

"No!" Lindsay screamed. She threw herself on Kim.

"Lindsay! Get off her!" James said.

"No! I thought we were just gonna injure her! You are going too far!"

"But with her out of the way..."

"Stop! Kim is very kind. Luckily, I have an antidote for the poisoning." Lindsay pulled a bottle out of her bag.

"Don't give it to her!"

But it was too late. Kim drank it.

"No!" James yelled.

Then the police arrived. They took James away.

**Whew! I had fun writing this! Finale tonight! Can't tell what'll happen! Can you guess? Bye!**


	5. Finale

**Finale! This is the end! And soooo sorry about not updating when I promised to. I got grounded, then I was gone all week. LOL! Didn't get a chance to update till now. Enjoy**

_6 months later. _

Jack and Kim were in the hospital room, holding their new twin girls. Lindsay walked in.

"Aw, can I hold one?" Lindsay asked.

Kim grinned and let Lindsay hold one.

"What are their names?"

"Jackie and Kinley." Jack said.

"Jackie looks like Jack. She has his eyes." Lindsay said.

"And Kinley looks like Kim." Jack said.

"I'm sorry what my dad did to you Kim," Lindsay said. "I thought he would just poison you. But he went to far."

"Let's just say your dad's a maniac." Kim decided.

"Yeah," Jack and Lindsay agreed.

**Revenge of the Karate Kid is complete! I hope you enjoy the story! I am sorry it is short. Love ya all!**


	6. Author's note

**Quick author's note. Do you want me to do a story with Jack, Kim, and their twin girls? Well, if you do, review saying Yes! Love ya all! xoxo Silvermist.**


End file.
